


But Here's My Number

by HermioneGirl96



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96
Summary: Baz is the violinist from "Call Me Maybe." Simon is the male lead in the music video. Very short, pure crack.





	But Here's My Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f-ing-ruthless-baz (my_mad_fatuation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/gifts).



> I know absolutely nothing about how music videos are made (although I’ve heard they involve long days and treating the crew horribly and flouting labor laws). Please don’t take this fic seriously at all. It’s basically crack. Also, I 100% blame [f-ing-ruthless-baz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/f-ing-ruthless-baz) for the fact that I’m writing this at all. She got this song stuck in my head by reblogging [this hilarious post](https://f-ing-ruthless-baz.tumblr.com/post/185139739732/beyblade-official-lesbianlinkle) and I haven’t been the same since.

It’s ridiculous that the violin isn’t in the music video. The violin has all the most iconic instrumental parts of the song, if you think about it. But apparently it would look “weird” or “uncool” for Carly to have a violinist in her garage while she’s trying to woo the guy, so Dev, Niall, and Gareth get to jam in the garage for the day while Carly pretends to wash a car and I sit off-set and try not to get in anyone’s way. I wouldn’t be here at all, except that there’s not much else I can do while Dev, Niall, and Gareth are tied up in a shoot. I mean, I suppose I could sit at home and read or practice or whatever, but . . . Okay, I admit it. As soon as I saw the actor who was going to be playing the love interest in the video, I knew I had to stay for the shoot. 

They’ve been shooting the shirtless lawn-mowing scene for a while now, and I’m really resonating with Carly’s character. She’s fanning herself as she gazes at him through the window, and she just about swoons when he looks at her. I think I would, too, honestly. He’s got curly bronze hair, blue eyes, tawny skin, and moles absolutely everywhere. I want to kiss every inch of him. I’d worship his body given the chance. 

I won’t get the chance, of course. He’s probably straight, for all that the music video isn’t—I can’t wait for people to watch to the end and see him (Simon? I think that’s his name) slip Dev his number while Carly tries to give him hers. And even if he’s not straight, why would he want me? He wasn’t even in the studio when we recorded the song; for all he knows, I’m some creepy hanger-on with nothing to do with any of this. Now, if he could hear me play the violin, things might be different. Maybe. If he’s not straight. If he’s into that kind of thing. But as it is, I don’t have a chance. 

So imagine my surprise when I’m out that night with Dev, Niall, and Gareth, and my phone vibrates with a text message from an unknown number. The text reads, _hey, its simon from the shoot. dev gave me ur number and said ur gay. call me maybe? lol. seriously though, call me. i mean, if u want._

I excuse myself from my bandmates, step outside the bar, and call the unknown number.


End file.
